


Brighter than magic.

by rosyemperor



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Mini-story, gryffindor!seulgi, gryffindor!seungwan, hp!au, i just needed to get this out of my chest, i love seuldy okay?, it's an addition to the upcoming chanbaek hp!au, they are so cute okay, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyemperor/pseuds/rosyemperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi loves Seungwan and it's too blind to see Seungwan loves her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than magic.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a side story to the chanbaek hp!au I am writing. I really like this ship and I hope you enjoy this little "appetizer" before the hp!au is completed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading ! ♥

Kang Seulgi always liked Son Seungwan a little too much.

Ever since they sat next to each other on the Great Hall their first day of school, the dark haired knew that girl was special. There was something about her that made Seulgi happy just by looking at her, and she couldn't ignore that; so they had to be best friends. Then, their first conversation happened. Seulgi being the ball of awkwardness she was just looked at the other girl with a smile, and mumbled something that should've sounded like "do you want to be my friend?" but ended up being closer to the sound of a weakened mandrake. Either way, Seungwan just looked at her with a smile so bright Seulgi could swear it over-shined the lighting of the place, and she nodded, stretching her hand to Seulgi.

"Seungwan. That's my name."

The dark haired girl took Seungwan's hand and shook it.

"Seulgi, that's mine."

"You can call me Seung, or Wan, Wannie, whatever you want."

And there it was the smile again, melting Seulgi's shyness.

"I like Wannie."

Seulgi said with a big smile herself.

"It's settled then; I hope you don't mind if I call you Seul. Or Ginnie! It sounds a bit like Wannie, but different at the same time!"

Seungwan, now her Wannie laughed and Seulgi nodded, she could call her whatever she wanted.

"I hope we sit together in every class!"

Seungwan said, laying her head on Seulgi's shoulder. They met hours ago but they were already close.

 

Their first year set the grounds to their friendship, and over the days they only grew closer.

 

 

Second year was the year they decided to try out for the Quidditch team, leading them to spend together 24 hours a day once they were accepted, bonding even more over all the things they had in common.

 

 

In third and fourth year they only continued to grew even closer. Endless nights talking, quality time around the fire all by themselves on the room or with the team, but always together.

 

But fifth year drifted them apart. Seulgi began to notice how Seungwan was literally glowing every time she looked at her. At least she shined with her own light for Seulgi. She knew what that meant, but it hit her fully when Seulgi suspected Seungwan was dating a girl named Amber and she couldn't take it. Her heart seemed to break at the thought of Seungwan's lips brushing against that girl's. But the realisation of her feelings also came with the need to see her Wannie always happy. So she started to stop spending time with her, because it was hurting and didn't want Seungwan to notice. A thousand attempts from Seungwan to spend more time with her Ginnie after, she stopped trying, and let her drift away.

 

 

Sixth year started rocky, they were no longer best friends. Seulgi was afraid they may be nothing now. But Seungwan was still her love, and her Wannie. And Seulgi didn't know, but she was still Seungwan's Ginnie.

 

"I'm tired of this."

Seungwan's voice said behind Seulgi.

"Of what?"

The girl acted oblivious.

"You know what I mean, you... this... shutting me out, it's tiring and I don't want this."

Seulgi turned around, doing her best to stop herself from crying.

"You don't need me, Wannie."

"But I do."

Seulgi didn't answer.

"I love you."

Seulgi said after a while with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, you are my best friend!"

"You don't get it, Seungwan. I love you, I am in love with you, and it pains me to death that you have someone else you love but I want you to be happy above everything else, and I know you care about me too much to be happy if I'm beside you with a puppy face."

"And don't you think I can't be happy without you? Huh? You are the most important person in my life, Kang Seulgi! I love you, I love you too, in every way I can love you, in every way I can love anyone!"

Seulgi looked at her in shock.

"You..."

She couldn't even finish before Seungwan was kissing her. Her soft lips against hers sent shivers to Seulgi's spine. She wanted that kiss so much, she longed for Seungwan and there they were, kissing, and Seulgi had never felt anything better.

 When they parted, Seungwan smirked.

"That was my best kiss. And by the way, I always thought you were more of a cute bear, not a puppy."

Seulgi just smiled and kissed her again.

 

 

When seventh year rolled in, Seungwan was still her best friend. And her girlfriend.

That year was changing. The team was finally playing the finals. It was stressful, and when the difficult match was finally there, Seulgi would've sworn that Seungwan's hands on hers made the whole team better. Chanyeol caught the snitch, they won, but Seulgi was sure that even if they hadn't, holding Seungwan's hand before going out would've made it worth it. The team was her little family, and she was lucky she had Seungwan besides her, her Wannie.

 

Kang Seulgi always liked Son Seungwan a little too much, and so did Son Seungwan and they couldn't be happier between Quidditch matches, classes and spells.

 

Kang Seulgi always liked Son Seungwan a little too much, and Son Seungwan liked her too, and it was all that mattered.


End file.
